Portarce mal hace bien
by ClareMorrison
Summary: Jeffry y Clare se juntan para hacr travesuras, veamos que sale de sta parejita. advetencia castigo corporal a dos menores si no les gusta no lo lea
1. Chapter 1

Este es un regalo para mi nuevo amigo Jeffry Winchester Salbatore, me encanta tu personaje por eso le hice esta pequeña historia, con todo respeto para ti.

Que lo disfruten pórtese mal

Clare Morrison

Cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa del mar, las suaves olitas de la orilla hacer cosquillas en mis pies.

Todo es tan relajante, hasta que abro los ojos y me encuentro en plena gran manzana NY, estoy en pen hause del edificio Magdalen, donde mi padre me trajo para pasar parte de mis vacaciones, estaré confinada en esta lujosa prisión durante dos semanas.

Y mi hermanito lo debe estar pasando muy bien en Milán junto a toda nuestra clase, no es que yo no quisiera ir, pero resulto ser que solo tengo 16 años y un papa sobre protector que dan como resultado dos semanas muy aburridas.

Salimos de casa por que quedaba muy lejos del centro y papa tenía que volver al trabajo a solucionar unos problemas con dos compañías que querían comprar y con unos proyectos que se están levantando en NY y Washington.

A si que su princesa debía estar encerrada en la torre protegida por los guarda espaldas malvados, me llego un texto de Randon.

Te extraño, haces falta pequeña, nos vemos pronto

Te ama

RM

Le conteste de inmediato

Yo te extraño mas, pásalo bien por mí

Te amo

CM

Arg que aburrimiento, ya llevo cuatro días en esta prisión Neoyorkina, Aun que es un lugar muy bello y posee una vista privilegiada de la gran manzana y el parque central, ya no aguanto mas aquí sola, todos mis amigos están en LA y papa no me dejo ir sola.

Discutimos una y otra ves que tenia mucho con que entretenerme aquí, y por Dios lo intente, toque piano y mucho, pinte los retratos de los clientes que aun me enviaban pedidos por Internet, Salí de compras, tanto así que llevo en este momento un hermoso Jersey Rojo cuello alto y mangas de Ada en puños de hilo, posee un lindo detalle con un lazo de seda rojo en el cuello uniéndolo en un bota muy lindo, que alarga mi cuello y me hace ver más delgada si eso es posible, la lana se adhiere perfecto a mi cuerpo, como una segunda piel, es largo hasta las caderas. Debajo un pantalón de lana cien de Dior en color Gris oscuro cae recto alargando mis pierna y por ultimo unos botines Sequin – Cuff Ankle de Manolo Blahanik de un tono más oscuro que mis pantalones y el borde de piel en blanco cremoso ¿que, que paso con la chica rockera?.

Pues cuando combinas una tarjeta visa Black con un límite de crédito ridículamente elevado y todo NY obtienes una adicta a la buena moda, elegante pero juvenil y sobre todo muy cómoda e increíblemente cara, la gran mayoría de mi Closet ha sido cambiado por los modelos de las colecciones de otoño- invierno de Carolina Herrera, Christian Dior, Givenshy ,Manolo Blahanik y Alexander McQeen, de quien tengo cinco hermosos vestidos de noche y cada uno de ellos son una pieza de arte, las tengo reservadas para ocasiones especiales este año.

Pero aun conservo varios de mis conjuntos favoritos, como mis converse varias de ellas, mis pantalones Jeans con cortes brasileros y dos de mis pantalones de cuero negro y uno café oscuro. Mis camisetas deportivas y las que tiene los estampados de mis bandas favoritas, no es que haya vuelto adicta a las compras ni mucho menos, no compro nada que no baya a usar a lo menos un par de veces, y no tengo tanta como para usar algo nuevo cada día y aun puedo llenar la otra mitad de mi gigantesco armario, que papa insiste toda chica debe tener.

Ho Dios, como puedo estar tan aburrida, oooouuu ¡Bingo! Tengo una súper idea, aun que este año no hice muchos amigos tengo pocos, pero buenos, Jeffry Winchester.

Lo voy a llamar y a invitarlo a pasar una semana con migo en la gran manzana, rápidamente tome mi teléfono y marque su fotografía marque llamar y ya está.

-halo – contestaron de inmediato

-hola, Jeffry – dude en decir su nombre la vos no se parecía.

-no, habla Sam su hermano ¿quién es? – Si ese era Sam, con su vos ruda y entera.

-Hola, hablas con Clare Morrison, soy amiga de Jeffry, ¿podría hablar con el? – trate de ser educada, y no derretirme por escuchar la vos del tremendo Sam Winchester

-ho, si me acuerdo de ti, la niña de la biblioteca, bien el si esta aquí lo llamo de inmediato- _Jeff, te llaman tu amiga Clare.-_ Ya viene

-gracias – espere unos minutos tras escuchar los fuertes pasos de mi amigo bajando por las escaleras supe que estaba por contestar.

-halo, hola – parecía agitado

-hola Jeff, ¿Cómo estás? – trate de sonar calmada y no desesperada por que viniera a verma

-bien ¿y tú?

-bien, pero muy sola, por eso te llame, quería saber si ¿quieres venir una semana a NY, a estar con migo? – lo dije de sopetón, con tal si me decía que no seria inmediato.

-ho claro déjame preguntar – espere unos minutos un grito de alegría, si yuuhuhu, Si en definitiva le habían dicho que si.

-si, pero tardare en llegar en auto bus, creo que unos dos días

-¿Qué tu estas loco, con quien crees que hablas? – pregunte irónica

-Con Clare-Mucho-Dinero-Morrison –el era mejor en el sarcasmo y la ironía con eso siempre me ganaba.

-con la misma y en vivo, ahora prepárate para viajar en aerolíneas mucho lujo, te pasaran a buscar en dos horas a tu casa, te tare ere hasta a mi con clase. – Si fui altanera en eso yo le gano.

-estaré listo cuando pasen por mi, nos vemos en NY querida Clare.

Colgué el teléfono y ya esta, para hoy en la noche mi amigo Jeff estará aquí para pasar unas muy buenas vacaciones llamare a papa y le contare, solo espero que no se enoje por no pedirle permiso, pero no creo sabe que estoy aburrida y el no puede estar con migo a si que será bueno estar con alguien en quien se puede confiar como un buen amigo.

Ya llego Jeff, Corrí todo lo que mis tacones me lo permitieron hasta la puerta principal.

-¡Jeff¡ - No pude evitar gritar de la emoción al verlo, lo extrañaba y mucho.

-Clare, hola... que gusto volver a verte - Casi deletreaba cada palabra tarde un momento en darme cuenta que por la emoción salí solo en ropa interior a saludarlo.

-o por dios lo siento, mucho perdón, no sabia - me deshice en disculpas, sobre todo por haberlo abrazado esa forma

-no te preocupes, ya se que es por que estas emocionada d verme, cualquiera lo estaría... ahora por dios ve a ponerte algo cómodo quiero celebrar mi primera noche libre de... - duro un momento pero luego continuo - de mis aburridos hermanos y tíos en NY.

-o por dio como lo disfrutaremos, vuelvo siéntete como en casa, espérame solo cinco minutos. - le grite ya desde la puerta del vestidor.

No tenia tiempo de elegir a si que me deslice en el primer par de jeans oscuros que vi, un jersey azul claro con tachas plateadas como pequeños detalles en el centro y borde, un par de botas de tacón alto con cordones en el frente que les daban un toque militar, estas me encantaron cuando las vi son Nine West, salí corriendo hasta Jeff.

-ya esta vamos a tu habitación, el se puso de pie y no pude evitar abrasarlo de nuevo parezco orate pero se que a el no le puedo gustar por lo que no hay problema de ser yo misma.

-o que bien. - caminamos por el ancho pasillo muy bien iluminado hasta la habitación de invitados, era matrimonial por que yo pensaba que vendría con Trevor, pero ya preguntare donde esta ese rubio.

-aquí esta, pongamos todo en orden y luego nos vamos a un buen restorán.

-ho, yo pensaba mas en fiesta. - yo hice un puchero y me disculpe al estilo japonés inclinándome hacia delante con las manos juntas.

-lo siento, nada de fiestas, no puedo con 16 no entras a ninguna parte - el me miro divertido, entrecerró los ojos y saco de su bolso dos ID falsas, era igual a al mía tan solo que decía que yo tenia 21 y el 22

-mentira... por favor dime que no estoy soñando - grite como si fuera un loca histérica

-no es una broma es cien por ciento real, aquí están nuestras entradas al universo NY de noche, snob y elegante desvelo Clare, ¿saldremos? - pregunto con una ceja alzada y con las ID abanicando su hermosa piel

-dame acá eso, vístete, te deje un par de tenidas dignas de la ciudad de la moda en el armario. Diez minutos, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo por lo menos hasta las doce- confesé tristemente mi toque d queda que no había inflingido hasta ahora por que no tenia con que.

-jajajaja, ajajajaja wuajajaja. A mi me dejan hasta las once tranquila - se puso serio y yo le golpe en el hombro, parece que perdí mi toque no dijo ni pío.

0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche fue genial el bar estaba de lujo, bailamos lambada, reguetón y cuanto ritmo de mover el trasero sonaba en ese lugar, llegamos a las doce justa, papa ya estaba durmiendo agotado, deje a Jeff en su habitación acostado ya que bebió tanto que apenas se mantenía en pie aun no me imagino como se bajo una botella de Jack Daniels a si con mi ayuda jijijij también estoy media entera de ebria.

A la mañana siguiente apenas me quería mover, pero papa nos levanto, tomamos

Desayuno, nos devoramos la fruta y los jugos desaparecieron, Henry no pregunto nada estaba muy contento de verme comer tanto.

-nos vemos a la tarde cariño, les tengo una sorpresa espero que les guste, chao Jeffry nos vemos.

-chao papi - le di un beso y un abrazo

-chao Sr. Morrison - le apretó a la mano y le dio un abrazo.

- ¿y que hacemos hoy Jeff? - pregunte alegre.

-dormir - lo seguí hasta mi habitación nos acostamos juntos y apenas pusimos las cabezas en la almohada nos dormimos, como a las dos nos despertamos ya mas relajados, nos fuimos a bañar y a vestirnos.

Jeffry Pov.

Anoche fue de locos, sabia que Clare estaría emocionada de salir a bailar y baila casi tan bien como Trevor, lo extraño pero el tuvo que ir a la universidad toda esta semana y no podía venir. Mi cabeza ya no me duele tanto como esta mañana, por lo menos ya dormimos lo suficiente.

Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, para lo que realmente le traje la ID fue para que le vendieran algo que le gusta y me gusta o a lo menos lo arriende por un rato, y este era el momento perfecto el padre de Clare no vendría hasta un buen rato.

-Clare, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, ¿que te parece si lo hacemos en moto? - le pregunte casi inocente, ella me miro con la boca entre abierta y partió a su closet, aun envuelta en la toalla, salio vestida para la ocasión pantalones de cuero cazadora y botas de motociclista marca puma negras.

Yo entre a mi closet y hay estaba una tenida rockera genial un abrigo largo negro de cuero, pantalones de Jeans oscuros, polera blanca apretada y un sombrero de cazador.

-me encanta, ya vamos.

Salimos en búsqueda de la maquina perfecta y la encontramos, yo maneje todo el tiempo, pasamos por el punte y acelere a lo máximo antes que la moto temblara ciento cincuenta por hora, Clare se agarraba cada ves mas fuerte de mi abrigo y me acorde que no llevábamos casco así que reduje la velocidad, fuimos a devolver la moto y nos fuimos muy contentos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos Clare abrió la puerta, nos quedamos blanco papel ambos, trate de salir en la dirección contraria pero los músculos de mis piernas me traicionaron, el papa de Clare junto a Dean y Sam, en la sala enojados muy enojados

-a tu habitación ahora

No se en que momento el cuerpo de mi amiga salio del umbral para estar en su habitación en menos de un segundo, no reaccione hasta que Sam se paro tomo con fuerza mi brazo y me dejo sentado en el mismo sillón que estaba Dean. Henry ya no estaba y solo vi a Sam sentarse en el sillón en frente mío.

De pronto sentí unos sollozos, y unos sonidos que reconocí de inmediato cintazos... mi ánimo callo hasta el suelo, me concentre en lo que Dean me decía.

- No lo puedo creer, no me retracto si lo creo, lo que no me cabe es que lo hicieras aquí, te dimos permiso para que te relajaras, para que te alejaras de las caserías por un rato, pero esto sobrepasa todos los límites. - los sollozos de Clare se hacían cada ves mas desesperados y las palabras de Dean no ayudaban a relajarme.

-yo, lo siento pero ¿de que me hablan exactamente? - era verdad que no sabia por que estaban enojados me lo imaginaba pero no lo sabia.

-ayer saliste a un bar, nos digieron hoy los guardias de Clare la fotografiaron contigo, entraron con ID falsas que sabes son solo con fines de casería, además hoy cuando nos veníamos para hacerles compañía y que divirtieran mas por invitación de Henry, los vemos pasar sin casco a una velocidad enorme, como eres tan irresponsable - no tenia palabras nos habían atrapado en todo, creo que no somos tan geniales después de todo

- Tu eres nuestro hermano menor, nuestro único motivo para estará aquí y protegerte es el amor que sentimos por ti, te amo y Dean también, axial que los siento mucho pero lo que vas a recibir te lo mereces.

Los gritos de Clare, son cada ves mas fuertes y me desespera saber que acabare haciéndole coro, me resigne y obedecía lo que Dean me decía Sam seguía sentado ya en silencio luego de su emotiva intervención.

- arriba con las manos sobre el respaldo del sillón pantalones abajo y los calzoncillos también. - Obedecí sin más con lágrimas en los ojos por lo entupidos que fuimos.

El primer golpe del cinturón de Dean, me saco el aire de los pulmones.

owwww, zas, auoww, zas .ooeeeeyyy para

zas, para por zas, lo sientoooo zas, hayyyyy owwoe para Dean , zas.

Dean no hablaba y mi cerebro se derretía buscando una forma de parar la zurra que atormentaba mi trasero.

-obediencia zas, zas

-si obediente lo pronto

- cordura zas, zas ,zas ,zas ,zas

-lo oww, si aeewww, siii

- protección a inocentes zas zas zas

-si lo prometo

-tu vida zas, es lo mas valioso zas, y vales mas zas que morir zas en una motocicleta zas zas zas a toda velocidad.

-si, lo siento por eso también lo siento perdón duele para.

-zas, zas, zas, zas nunca amas me pongas en una situación tan horrible, no se que aria sin ti en mi vida, sin tus niñerías, pero no lo repitas Jeffry zas zas zas zas zas

Con eso termino mi calvario y por lo que se lograba escuchar de la habitación de Clare, para tan bien termino.

Dean me subió la ropa con lentitud y luego me dejo llorar en su regazo, la mano de Sam en mi espalda haciendo círculos me distrajo del fuerte dolor de mi cola

-no lo hagas mas, y ahora te disculparas con Henry - Sam hablaba con su vos quebrada, su dolor me molestaba lo abrase lo mejor que pude y me quede tranquilo a la espera de Henry o Clare, poco espere cuando ambos estaban a mi lado, Clare y yo nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Clare POV

Después de pedir disculpas a los hermanos de Jeff, me sentí fatal, el trasero me dolía a horrores y el alma también, papa jamás me había dado un surra con el cinturón, y es terrible no lo quiero repetir jamás, me revise en el baño las marcas son tupidas una tras otra desde el nacimiento de mi trasero hasta la mitad de mis piernas, no podré sentarme cómodamente en un par de días mínimo.

Me quede dormida y hasta las dos de la madrugada no supe nada de mi, hasta que Jeff entro a mi habitación y se hinco frente a mi

-lo siento es mi culpa - enjuague una lagrima en su mejilla y lo deje entrar en mi cama.

-durmamos, mañana hablamos- intente cerrar los ojos pero no pude, Jeff me observaba con una sonrisa picara.

-que te parece si mañana nos hacemos unos tatuajes solo por el verano de esos qu se borran y que digan mejores amigos por siempre

- me parece genial, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana.

Nos dormimos casi de inmediato, y mañana será otro día para hacer travesuras experiencias que nadie nos quitara aun que luego tengamos el trasero rojo y adolorido.

Fin?


	2. tipos de lucha

Hoy nos despertamos temprano, en gran parte gracias a la mano de papa que me despertó con tremenda nalgada, Jeffrey ya no estaba, según papa Sam lo vino a sacar a la hora de quedarse con migo. Me regaño, pero yo le explique que el estaba casado con Trevor.

Papa asintió pensativo, luego me pregunto algo que me dejo paralizada.

-mi amor, tu eres... a ti... tu. ¿Clare te gustan los hombres? - no pude evitar tomar un nuevo tono de rojo, esa información no la quería compartir con papa, nada que tuviera que ver con pareas ni "la charla"

-si - mi vos salio temblorosa, me escondí entre los almohadones y podía escuchar a papa riéndose mientras se alejaba asía la puerta.

-en veinte minutos a desayunar, hoy entrenaremos un poco.

-claro, como quieras - Me gire para verificar la hora seis y treinta, este hombre es cruel.

Salte de la cama procurando que mi trasero no tocara nada, me metí a al ducha y deje que el agua caliente me espantara el sueño.

Cuando estaba limpia seque mi pelo y cuerpo a conciencia, me aplique un par de cremas y ya estaba lista… ahora el ropero

Un par de calzas blancas que me quedan como una segunda piel, una polera negra que me dejaba medio estomago al aire, gruñí ante la cicatriz de mi piercing juro me la voy a borrar, no se como, pero lo are Como me llamo Clare Morrison.

Esa cicatriz me quedo cuando tenia doce y me dio por ser adulta mama me lo mando a quitar de un manotazo rompiéndome la piel y dejándome esta fea marca aun que minima realmente pequeña a mi me molesta, me recuerda su estupidez.

Demonios, mi humor cambio de un momento a otro, pensar en ella no me hacia ninguna gracias y mucho menos llevar marcas que me la recordaran.

Llegue hasta el comedor salude a papa con un beso. Lo necesitaba quería un poco del amor que sentía se me escurría del alma cuando pensaba en todo lo que me hizo ella. Salude a Jeff y a sus hermanos.

-¿y como dormiste Jeffrey? - papa le pregunto serio a mi amigo, pude ver como Jeff tomaba un nuevo tono de rojo, sus ojos chocolate se posaron en mi, yo le sonreí tímidamente y el respiro profundamente, haciendo que su altura fuera aun mayor.

-yo bien ¿y usted señor? - salio rápido, veamos que tanto

-bastante bien, de echo desperté con mucha energía, y por favor llámame Henry, no soy tan viejo como me veo. - muy bien Jeff te ganaste la lotería hoy, papa no dijo nada para asustarlo y eso me da a entender que le cae muy bien.

-Gracias... Henry - Jeff respondió aun tímido, aun que detrás de su cambiante vos se podía escuchar a un hombre muy fuerte sin miedo a casi nada que no fuera la mano de su hermano.

-y ustedes chicos ¿como has pasado la noche? - papa cambio de dirección asía Sam y Dean.

-muy bien - respondió alegre Sam

-si hace mucho que estábamos en esta ciudad - Dean paresia querer decir algo mas pero se retenía.

-me alegro mucho.

Papa hizo una pausa a la conversación que intentaba entablar para que Anne dejara la comida que traía en el carrito. La mesa se lleno pronto.

Papa y los chicos comieron bacón y huevos, yo ataque las frutas quesos y un jamón serrano que hacia burla.

La conversación fue amena, la pasamos bastante bien, Sam nos contó que se habían quedado con Dean y Jeff hace unos años que su padre había muerto en un accidente en el trabajo, y que ahora cuidaban de su hermanito menor.

Lo encontré muy lindo, aparte ninguno de los dos mayores podía ocultar el orgullo que sentían por su hermano, por la genialidad de este en las materias, no se por que pero me latía que había algo mas hay, algo mas que no querían decir, pero era algo extraño Jeff tenia un talento muy grande y eso lo podía presentir.

Por otro lado papa no paraba de fanfarronear sobre su Randon, sus empresas y lamentablemente sobre su servidora. No paraba de nombrar cada una de las cualidades que mas le gustaban, mientras que yo alcanzaba tonos de rojos que no conocía, y rogaba al cielo por que la tierra se abriera y me tragara lo mas pronto posible, me empequeñecía en mi asiento pero por mas que intentaba desaparecer no escapaba de las miradas de Winchester.

Jeff estaba en las mismas, tomaba café de su tazón mientras asentía por lo que su hermano decía, _es un gran estudiante y lleva un excelente record en el gim, es un excelente luchador y ni hablar de sus habilidades escénicas._

Papa se sonreía y me observaba, algo estaba tramando este hombre lo tenia mas que claro.

-chicos que les parece si vamos todos al Gim, hay uno aquí en el hotel lo vaciare para nosotros - papa y su poco tacto

-no es necesario podemos practicar con todos - le alegue, odiaba los infaltables alardes de papa

-yo creo que si es necesario, vamos chicos

Todos asintieron y yo me escondí en la camiseta de Jeff, que me abraso con suavidad por el hombro dándome a entender que el tampoco estaba muy feliz. Caminamos todos juntos hasta el gim

Papa se sentó en una maquina de pesas, Dean en la trotadora, Sam en una maquina ara hacer abdominales de pie (esa era un muy buena imagen) cuando me despegue seguí a Jeff, el quería luchar un rato.

-calentemos primero, no quiero que te lesiones - mire a Jeff con cara de ofendida - vamos no queremos que te quieres una uña "dueña de la moda" - eso fue un golpe bajo, pero lo deje, como dice Randon déjalos que se ahoguen en sus propias palabras.

-tienes razón, mejor voy a calentar, pero primero música. - Ya vera Jeff

Tome mi celular y lo conecte a los parlantes, presione Tabo de Don Omar, no es algo que escucharía pero me gusta bailarla. Mi cuerpo empezó a tomar ritmo de apoco casi como una nerd, Jeff seguía con sus estiramientos cuando me sentí preparada para mostrarle algo de "calentamiento" mis caderas alcanzaron el ritmo de inmediato, los saltos y pasitos de la samba me invadieron, deje de pensar adoraba ese estado de desconexión total. No pare hasta que la canción había terminado y note que Jeff me observaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿que demonios fue eso? -me sentí mal por ese comentario

-¿a que te refieres? tu dijiste calentar - me defendí. Así era como yo calentaba

-a que te mueves como si fueras profesional, si eso es calentar te quiero tener en mi fiesta de cumpleaños para que hagas un show - no pude evitar reír ante su comentario machista.

-si de seguro, empieza ahorrar te saldrá caro.

Nos reímos unos segundos, como ya estábamos listos empezamos a "luchar"

Jeff Pov.

Clare se movía desconectada del resto del mundo, yo estaba parado atónito con sus movimientos. Era algo muy movido casi descalabrado pero fino al mismo tiempo ¿como demonios se hace eso? creo que con caderas y senos me conteste.

Cuando paro al fin decidí ser un poco malo fingiendo que no me había gustado su baile, de inmediato me retracte al ver su rostro de _te voy a cortar la cabeza por tener tan mal gusto_, me reí y la calme con un cumplido que rápidamente puso en mi contra.

Pero ya era hora. Tengo ganas de patear traseros y esta ves Clare parecía ser la candidata perfecta. Aun que no es baja no es lo suficientemente alta como para hacerme frente, es muy delgada aun que se nota que hace ejercicios.

-muy bien Jeff ¿que practicas?- me pregunto algo dudosa

- lucha ¿y tu? - le pregunte

-nada, vamos con cuidado si, no quiero que quedes tan mal frente a mi padre - me reí ante su comentario, me quede con lo de padre, no debía hacerle daño por que cuando me tocara luchar con el se vengaría, aun que nada costaba hacer sufrir un poquito a la niña mimada.

-bueno, separa un poco las piernas para que no pierdas el balance - solo le enseñaría a no caer tan duro

-así - izo lo que le dije, poniéndose en posición

-si, así perfecto. Ahora levanta un poco las manos para que te puedas proteger el rostro - Clare hizo lo que le dije, se notaba que no sabia nada así que no seria tan duro con ella, mire atrás antes de ponerme yo en posición, Henry sonreía demasiado calmado como para un padre que ve como su niña va a ser golpeada, mientras que Dean y Sam mantenían una mirada de advertencia sobre mi

Di el primer golpe "suave" pero no llegue a tocar a Clare, no la vi moverse, de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi pierna izquierda y luego solo mi rostro contra el piso - la mano me soltó y yo quede perplejo.

Sam y Dean contenían las carcajadas, pero el papa de Clare era menos disimulado se reía a viva vos, mientras yo sentía mi ria creciendo. Basta de ser suave mejor vamos a lo bueno.

- ¿otra ves? - la vos de Clare me distrajo, me posicione y ella ni se movió. Esta ves dejaría que ella diera el primer golpe

-vamos ahora tu atacas - Dean y Sam se rieron ante mi comentario

- Bueno ¿pero estas seguro de eso? - Clare parecía advertirme, pero viéndola venir no seria posible el derrotarme

-por supuesto ven

Clare se movió lento mientras yo seguía en posición. De pronto y no se como mierda sus pies dejaron el piso y con un solo impulso salto por sobre mi, ¡mido uno ochenta y cinco! ¡Y ella salta sobre mí! Una patada cae seca sobre mi espalda y me fui otra ves de bruces contra el piso.

-¿Jeff estas bien? - Dean me preguntaba entre carcajadas.

No se de donde salio esta chica, pero si se que sabe defenderse. Y yo ya no pretendía caer sobre ella. No soy tan bobo como para buscar la tercera.

Clare pareció enojarse con Dean.

-¿quiere intentarlo? - educada pero peligrosa su vos era la de una niña pero por dentro era una maldita bruja.

-Clare no sea mal educada - su padre percibió la amenaza en la vos de su hija, pero Dean no se quedaría ahí

-no déjala, es un reto y nunca hay que decir que no aun reto como este - Dean siempre tan fanfarrón. Esta es mi hora de reír aun que el más fuerte que yo

-muy bien ¿como quiere pelear? - Clare pregunto muy educada

-Callejero. Veamos como vas sin técnica - Dean era excelente en eso. Me gane al lado de Henry y pude notar su cuerpo tensarse

-esta bien. Empiece - Dean nodeo

-tu primero. Solo ataca dame lo mejor que tengas

-bueno - Clare sonaba divertida, Sam aguanto una risa

No se como pero en un momento Dean estaba de pie y al otro estaba en el piso de estomago, con Clare a ahorcadas sobre su espalda. Dean se intento girar Clare salio de encima de el estaba ves era algo personal.

-vamos a ver - Dean no corrió si no que se acerco lento hasta Clare, intento atraparla pero la chica era rápida, Dean le alcanzo un tobillo e intento hacerla caer, pero en ves de eso se giro y le dio una patada voladora en el hombro.

Dean no la soltó, Clare también callo, se libero para luego caerle enzima a Dean, un puñetazo callo demasiado cerca del rostro de mi hermano, parecía un lucha de verdad, no se tocaban realmente pero estaban paleando, al final empataron Con ambos de pie atrapados por los brazos del otro

Llego el turno de Sam y Henry, ambos se miraron desconfiados, pasaron un par de minutos antes que se terminaran de estudiar. La pelea fue limpia y la gano Henry por que Sam tropezó con sus cordones, error idiota pero error al fin y al cabo

Terminamos en el gim y con Clare nos quedamos en las maquinas, los adultos se fueron al trabajo de Henry, nos recordaron que estábamos castigados y aun que no podíamos salir del edificio, pero si podíamos disfrutar de lo que había dentro.

Y adivinen que...

Clare Pov.

-ellos lo dijeron - le volví a recalcar a Jeff

-si, pero tal ves no se referían a esto - Sus ojos chocolate me miraban temerosos, jale de su mano para que al fin entrara

-no es nada malo, vamos es un juego de niños - le espete

-juego de niños, que te crees... es Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition para PS3 - Jeff me miraba con la misma cara que lo hacia Ethan cuando le decía que los Yankees apestaban, sentí un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en el pero lo deje pasar.

-esta bien _es muy importante_ ahora ayúdame a instalar esta cosa.

Estábamos en frente a una consola que arrendé por una pequeña suma por un par de horas dentro de la tienda PS que estaba dentro del edifico, Jeff llamo a uno de los encargados y después de un par de propinas y comprarles una de estas cosas estábamos jugando.

Lo pasamos genial, jugamos mucho hasta que Jeff perdió su última vida y ya estábamos muy cansados del juego.

-vámonos, tengo hambre y quiero comprarle algo a papa - Jeff levanto una ceja y me miro divertido

-¿que? - se río

-eres una nenita de papa por todo lo grande - lo empuje ante su comentario

-tu eres el niñito de tus hermanos, _bebe, mi bebe... tranquilo mi bebe_ - me burle de lo que paso ayer mientras Sam lo consolaba, Jeff se "molesto" un poco.

-tu no lo haces mal _papito - _me imito haciendo uso de sus dotes de actor, con vos incluida y eso fue muy gracioso.

No pude evitar reírme en vos alta, Jeff también lo hizo. Salimos de la tienda con dos bolsas decidí regalarle el Ps3 a Jeff por que a mi no me gusto demasiado.

Caminábamos felices hasta la librería donde pretendía comprare una agenda nueva a papa, cuando Jeff paso a empujarme. Fue una torpeza de ambos yo me medio atravesé por estar viendo a vitrina y el por estar viendo muy entretenido a un grupo que paso por nuestro lado.

Me caí sobre la vitrina de la librería y casi rompo el vidrio. Me golpe fuerte y un chico salio de la tienda y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-¿estas bien? - me pregunto mientras levantaba la bolsa del piso

-si, gracias

-lo siento Clare - Jeff se disculpo, yo iba a responder que no importaba, cuando…

-Ey idiota ¿como se te ocurre botar a una mujer? - el chico estaba entendiendo mal la situación

-yo, no la empuje ¿y a quien llamas idiota? - y Jeff no lo hacia mejor

-cálmense, nada paso... ¿bien?

Pero si paso. El chico se le tiro enzima a Jeff, el se defendió, yo lo ayude un poco, llego la policía. Y nos arrestaron por desordenes, lecciones y romper la vitrina con el cuerpo del muchacho.

Jeff levanto al pobre chico por los pies y lo tiro contra la vitrina, luego de que el chico me diera un gancho en el estomago a mi, y eso me sucede por entrometida.

-no hables - fue lo único que dijo papa cuando entro a la celda para sacarme de hay

-camina - a lo menos Dean era mas considerado, lo dejaba hacer algo en cambio a papa le falto _no respires_.

Llegamos al departamento, nos sentaron en el sillón ambos nos quedamos hay callados, Jeff encontró muy interesante la punta de sus zapatos por que no levantaba la vista de hay.

A mi me parecía que podía desaparecer y la sensación de querer que el entupido sillón me tragara se hacia cada ves mas fuerte.

-nos podrían explicar ¿como demonios terminaron presos? - Sam fue el primero en hablar yo gemí y Jeff lo miro para empezar a hablar me parecía injusto que fuera el quien tuviera que hablar así que lo apoyaría

-nosotros no iniciamos nada - fue lo primero que me salio

-es verdad ese chico nos ataco. Me golpeo y luego a Clare - Jeff ya había captado la atención de los grandes alo menos los teníamos de nuestro lado en esto

-explíquense con lujo de detalle. Quiero saber que paso Jeff - papa dio un golpe bajo sabia que yo podría mentirle así que tomo a Jeff

-empezamos caminando y bromeando, y por un descuido Clare se callo sobre la vitrina de la librería, entonces salio un chico a ayudarla y el me ataco por que creía que yo la había empujado...

-y no fue así, el chico fue muy grosero y ataco a Jeff de inmediato - interrumpí creyendo que seria lo mejor Jeff bufo y siguió bajo las miradas atentas de nuestros verdugos

-si me ataco, yo me defendí pero la guinda de la torta fue cuando Clare se tiro encima del chico y este le dio un gancho en medio del estomago.

Jeff miro a sus hermanos y suspiro fuerte antes de seguir

- no pude soportarlo… use un poco de fuerza cuando lo levante y lo tire contra la vitrina en eso llego la policía y ahora estamos aquí.

-no fue nuestra culpa - termine por aclarar

Jeff Pov

Clare me interrumpía a cada rato y yo me estaba enojando por que no cerraba la boca esto era su culpa si no fuera tan torpe no estaríamos en esto.

-no estamos discutiendo culpas Clare - el padre de Clare la miro fijo, la tomo por un brazo y se la llevo hasta su habitación

-aquí es estamos discutiendo formas de como defenderse - Dean me miro con los ojos furiosos

-lo siento Dean, pero no vi otra opción

-yo te daré un par de opciones. A tu habitación - Sam estaba enfadado, sabía que había estado mal y que había cambiado un poco la historia.

-si señor.

Llegue hasta la habitación que me había pasado Henry estaba al lado de la de Clare, podía escuchar que su castigo había empezado.

Clare Pov

Me sentía fatal. Papa se sentó en la cama y en un dos por tres estaba en su regazo recibiendo las nalgadas que me merecía

-¿sabes lo que sentí cuando me llamaron de la comisaría? - papa de daba dos nalgadas por cada palabra y yo ya no procesaba bien, dolía mucho y era peor tomando en cuenta surra del día anterior

-lo siento, papi duele para por favor - le suplique

-no tu quisiste pelear, sabes que no puedes exponerte al peligro - otra ves una ola de nalgadas llego con su regaño

-no tenia opción - me defendí

-llamarme era tu opción, llamar a seguridad. Clare eres la dueña del edificio - me quede en blanco eso lo sabia

-perdón lo siento nunca mas - papa me dio unas cuantas nalgadas mas sin decir nada

Siguió pegando fuerte y dolía a horrores, después de unos minutos de solo lloriquear papa paro me dio vuelta, me sentó en su regazo para consolarme.

-shhh, ya esta pequeña shhh - yo solo lloraba a mares me sentía pésimo avergonzada y adolorida

-papi lo siento

-lo se pequeña y se que no lo aras otra ves, debes acudir a mi cuando te suceda algo así, se que quisiste ayudar a tu amigo, pero mi amor pudiste resultar mal herida

-lo se y lo siento mucho... papi prometo llamarte cada ves que pase lago así de malo

-esta bien amor ahora quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que yo te diga

-si papa

Papa salio de la habitación, yo me quede recostada boca abajo y llorando lo que aun me quedaba dentro

Jeff Pov

Sam entro a la habitación venia realmente enojado.

-ve al baño por el cepillo - abrí los ojos como platos Sam seria el que me castigaría y eso dolería como el demonio el es muy fuerte y grande

-pero Sam... - intente suplicar pero de nada sirvió.

Sam me miro de una forma que me helo la sangre corrí al baño a sacar el puñetero cepillo y se lo entregue

-pantalones abajo - se sentó en la cama

-pero Sam aun me duele lo de ayer

-debiste pensarlo mejor antes de trenzarte a golpes usando tu fuerza de elegido eso no se hace con un mortal - Sam tenia su punto

Baje mis pantalones Sam dio palmaditas en el regazo dándome a entender que quería que me posicionara yo solo, lo hice comiéndome mi orgullo, bufe resignado cuando Sam me acomodo mejor y apretó con fuerza mi cintura, el primer golpe llego demasiado rápido, me quede sin aliento esto dolia como el mismo infierno

-nunca mas lucharas así con un mortal - Sam bajaba con fuerza el cepillo contra mi pobre trasero

-lo prometo nunca mas lo siento oww

-jamás pondrás en peligro a alguien mas por tu falta de paciencia - no entendí esa parte pero dije si a todo

-si si si lo prometo

-no quiero volver a ir por ti a una camisería Jeffrey Winchester - esta ves dejo el cepillo de lado y empezó a pegarme con la mano

-owww, lo prometo

-y no pondrás tu vida en riesgo no se que haríamos sin ti.

Lloraba a todo pulmón sabia que lo que habíamos echo estaba mal pero acaso nos perseguían los problemas, no lo se pero por mi parte preferiría no meterme mas en ellos.

Sam me sentó en su regazo dejando que sacara todo el llanto, no me decía que me calmase dejo que sus palabras penetraran todo lo que debían dentro mío, era obvio que si tenia opciones cuando me enfrente aquel tipo, no debo ser tan impulsivo en mis decisiones y pensar mejor las cosas.

-lo siento mucho Sam no lo are de nuevo, pero es tan difícil soportar un insulto – intente que entendiera mi punto y pareció hacerlo

-lo se pequeño, entiendo a que te refieres pero no puedes pelear con todo el mundo a golpes debes saber que hay otros niveles como las diluciones que no son malas.

-no degusta discutir – eso era verdad odiaba los gritos y las peleas

-pero eres increíblemente bueno en eso enano.

Sonreí ante su comentario, pensaría mejor as cosas, pero por ahora solo quería estar aquí entre los brazos de mi hermano consolándome, me quedare aquí por un rato.


End file.
